


Don't Cry

by orphan_account



Series: Forest AU's [4]
Category: In the Forest of Huckybucky, The Huckybucky Forest
Genre: ...in which Marvin starts crying, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, What Is Wrong With ME, again., honest., im sorry Marvin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marvin feels accepted for the first time in years. That would bring tears to anyone's eyes.





	Don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

> In which Marvin begins crying during Father Bear's birthday party.

Do you know how it feels to be thrown aside throughout all of your life? To be discarded as someone unworthy of time and space? Do you _know_ how much that _hurts_?

                Marvin knew. He knew it way too well, the way horror and sadness and anger seemed to tear at your very being, how it left scars all over your body, physical or not. The fox had many of those. Physical and mental scars. They were everywhere.

                Do you know how it feels to be accepted after being thrown aside throughout all of your life?

                Marvin knew that, too. For the first time in many years, he felt truly happy. Could this be it? A new beginning? The other animals _accepting him_? It was a strange place for it to start, but he wouldn’t complain.

                A voice by his elbow startled him out of his thoughts, and he looked down to discover a grey mouse with twinkling brown eyes smiling up at him. “Hello, Claus,” Marvin said, trying to keep his own smile toothless.

                “Hi!” Claus replied happily, and took a moment to jump onto the bench. Flopping down next to him, the mouse reached out after a cupcake.

                Marvin shook his head with a smile. That mouse was eating something at every turn. How did he stay so slender? Feeling a sting of guilt, Marvin realized that it might have something to do with him having to run for his life several times a week. And with that, his mood was ruined.

                But- but he had never _meant it like that_! Claus seemed to enjoy it, right? He was always smiling, from the very first day, and so Marvin hadn’t stopped. He’d slowed down, made it more enjoyable for the both of them, and it had… it had turned into a kind of game.

                At least, Marvin liked to think so.

                Turning around to face Claus, Marvin rested his elbow on the table. “Claus,” he began, just as Claus said “I’m assuming-”

                They stopped, and threw a look at the other. Grinning, both of them began to talk at the same time again.

                “Claus, I’m sorry.”

                “I’m assuming Morten hasn’t talked to you yet?”

                They both blinked in confusion. “What?”

                Taking the lead of the conversation, Claus frowned. “What’re you saying sorry for?”

                Marvin picked up a napkin to fiddle with, as his nervousness grew. “I- I don’t know how to say this,” he said, looking away from the mouse. “Hold on, hold on…” He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Alright. So I feel guilty for running after you so often because I never asked you if it was actually okay and now it bothers me because I thought you were having fun too but it never occurred to me to ask and now I feel horrible and-” he ranted, talking as quickly as he could while keeping his eyes firmly shut in a never-ending wince.

                “Whoah, I think I’m stopping you right there,” Claus interrupted. “Are you really worried about that?” he smiled. “Marvin, I know you, and I’m fairly sure you know me, too. I haven’t been scared of you for _years_.” When Marvin still didn’t seem to believe him, Claus’ smile grew and he stuffed another muffin into his mouth. “In fact,” he muttered around the pastry. “I’ve always preferred your company over anyone else’s in the forest. I’d pick you over them any day,” he said, and swallowed the muffin with a sip of juice.

                Marvin discreetly tried to wipe away some runaway tears as his breath hitched. There it was; that warm feeling of acceptance churning at the bottom of his stomach. It brought tears to his eyes and held a strong hold around his heart, squeezing it whenever it felt was a right moment. Claus very politely let Marvin wipe away the tears as he reached out for _yet another_ cupcake. Of course, he could have just been hungrier, but Marvin had learned to never underestimate what the mouse understood and caught on to. “So,” Marvin croaked, and cleared his throat to get rid of the lump. “What were you going to say?”

                Claus lit up. “Ah, yes!” Then his expression fell. “I’m assuming Morten hasn’t talked with you yet?”

                “What would Morten talk to me about?” Marvin asked, genuinely confused.

                Gaping at him for a moment, Claus shook his head lightly. “Marvin, you _saved his life_.”

                Marvin scratched his neck awkwardly, and looked away. “I guess I kinda did.”

                Claus raised his eyebrows in disbelief. “You saved Morten’s _life_ , Marvin, and he hasn’t even looked at you since the party began.”

                “I’m used to it,” Marvin shrugged.

                “That doesn’t make it any better.”

                Marvin simply shrugged again, but his expression broke a little. The warm feeling dimmed, and despair took its place. “Forget it, Claus. It happens all the time.”

                Claus puffed out his cheeks and frowned. “Well, it shouldn’t!” he complained, flinging his paws in the air. “It shouldn’t happen all the time! You saved his _life_ , and he hasn’t even said _thank you_!”

                Now, it was Marvin’s turn to frown. “If you knew that this would upset you, then why did you bring it up?”

                Claus’ expression softened, and his shoulders slumped. “Because I wanted to say thank you, even if he didn’t,” he muttered, rubbing his arm.

                The warm feeling returned, and Marvin heaved a shaky breath as he gritted his teeth. More tears blurred his vision, and he had to look away from Claus again.

                “Do you need a hug?” Claus asked softly, silently. None of the other animals should hear this, apparently. Well, that was fine with Marvin, as he had no answer beyond pulling Claus into a tight embrace.

                He could feel the mouse hug back and smile gently into his shoulder, even as his breath hitched around a sob. “Don’t cry, Marvin,” Claus whispered. “I’m your friend. I’m here.” Marvin heaved another shaky breath, and closed his eyes to shut out the one or two animals giving them weird looks. “It’s okay,” Claus continued, and Marvin held on tighter.

 


End file.
